Arthur Loosens Up
by reikohawkeye
Summary: Alfred has been busy lately and Arthur has been concerned about him. He wants to relieve his lover's stress and asked advice from the Bad Touch Trio. With the help of the BTT and Japan, will he be able to make Alfred stress relieved? Or would things go hectic? Rated M for Drunk!England and language. Plus, human names used.


**A/N: Sorry, everyone no smex scene in here but the reason it's rated M is because well... contains drunk England and you know how eccentric he can be and also language. I've been posting a one-shots lately and for those reading Secret Police, don't fret. I'll be posting it after a few days. I lost my plot draft for it an now I have to start re-writing it again. GYAH. **

**Anyways, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. HIMARUYA-SAMA DOES~**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he was groggily sloshing his shot of scotch. He only took two sips yet he felt so weary. He shook his head. It wasn't the alcohol causing his fatigue. It wasn't his paper work nor his boss pushing him around. It wasn't even the days when he had to be interviewed by rowdy journalists about his status as a nation. It was not about him- it was about his love life with Alfred.

There were no disputes or issues in their relationship and Arthur found it astonishingly well. Especially each time they had sex, Alfred managed to make each moment lasting and romantically amazing for him. Arthur was having the greatest week of the year and Alfred couldn't agree the more. However, the younger nation was urgently called by his boss to suspend his vacation in London and return for duty. Alfred responded to the urgent call and kissed Arthur goodbye as he rode the plane for Washington. Arthur cherished that goodbye kiss but knew in his heart he would come back or perhaps contact him. But he didn't, for the past three weeks. Arthur called him for so many times, be it midnight or day. He even declined one interview just to contact Alfred through Skype but sadly, he didn't respond.

Arthur grew worried each time passed when Alfred wasn't with him. Even though he had a long distance relationship with some nations, he still found this the most terrifying one of all despite his experience. He contacted Matthew about his condition and he responded with Alfred having a stressed out time in his duties. He understood but he couldn't understand why he was being avoided. Now, he's trying to drink all his worries away in a secluded pub somewhere in London. He declined to have a drink with a certain Prussian, who was now entering the pub. Arthur's eyes widened. Followed by the Prussian was Antonio and Francis. Arthur scowled the moment he saw those two. He knew something was fishy. He could just detect it like a radar.

"Sod off," Arthur grumbled as Gilbert grabbed a seat next to him, "I want to be alone."

"Aw, come on, Anglettere," Francis pouted, "don't bring such a sad face."

"Si, Francis is right," Antonio agreed.

Gilbert laughed and gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder, "And besides, you never turn down a drink with me."

Arthur jerked his chin at Francis and Antonio and rolled his eyes. "I would if they weren't here."

"Anglettere, don't be such a kill joy. Besides, you'd still drink even though were here." Francis retaliated.

The trio scrunched closer to Arthur who was mumbling profanities while sloshing his drink. The three of them gave knowing looks as they saw Arthur pout with his drink. Antonio gave a nod to Gilbert which was passed to Francis. Francis nodded knowingly with a smirk and ordered a drink for the three of them. Arthur finally dwindled the silence. "What do you guys want?"

The trio smiled. "Nah, we just came for a drink. Besides, why would you decline a drink with the awesome me? That isn't like you," Gilbert started.

Arthur sighed. "I just have problems. Nothing involved with you."

The trio nodded at each other and they asked simultaneously, "Is it Alfred?"

Arthur couldn't lie. He nodded and the trio followed understandingly. "It's just that he hasn't been keeping with contact with me for the past three weeks. I understand he's busy but can't he at least respond to one of my messages? Ah, shit, I don't know anymore."

"Ah yes, Amerique has been busy because his boss mentioned about rampant increase of journalists requesting for him," France added.

"Just don't let it get over your head, Anglettera. He must be feeling tired right now. Besides, if he was mad he would tell you, right?" Antonio suggested.

Arthur pouted. He gazed down at the wooden counter and he felt like a migraine was coming. He can be annoyed with their suggestions but somehow he also needed their help. He turned to face the trio with watery eyes. The trio was suddenly stricken with pity as they saw the nation's eyes. His eyes were as watery as a dog begging for food. The light in his eyes grew wider and the water that trickled on his eyes appeared as if he was about to bawl any moment. They flinched at the sight because they've never seen Arthur's strict and proud appearance look so…. pitiful and frail.

"I want to hear from him again," Arthur groaned, "why is it so hard for me to not think about that stupid Yank."

Francis was fill awe. "That is what l'amour does, Anglettere. It makes you want to linger for your lover's presence, voice and _touch_."

Gilbert's eye twitched. "Ja, I agree with him… sort of. But there may be a way we can help you." He felt quite awesome for offering help to the depressed nation. His happiness accrued when Arthur looked up with his teary eye look. "You will? And if you would, will you not make so much of a mess?"

The trio laughed. Arthur's pitiful appearance suddenly changed into a scowl as his ears were surrounded with boisterous laughter. "Of course, mon ami, we would," France grinned. Arthur crossed his arms and felt tipsy because of his intake of alcohol. He was almost drunk which is good but not drunk enough. Suddenly, the trio surrounded him from the side and Gilbert whispered something on his ear. Arthur's eyes widened each time the detail grew deeper.

"No, I will not. I will most definitely not throw my dignity away for that perposterous idea. How vulgar can you be?" Arthur thundered.

"But don't think about yourself in this situation. Think about Amerique. He'd probably need you to encourage him to since he might be stressed out," Francis insisted.

"I've had a problem like this once with Romanito but all it did was some encouragement to help him feel better," Antonio enthusiastically shared.

Arthur was surprised that the Spaniard and the Italian had that kind of relationship but he let that go away for now. He looked at their pleading faces and sighed. He folded his arms tighter on his chest and frowned. "Fine, but only for now." The trio suddenly tackled him and they all gave eye-popping hugs to the nation. Arthur struggled for air. Looks like he'd have to pay the price for letting them pry to his love life. He sealed his fate with their plan: as if it was a contract with the devil.

* * *

After several nights of staring at the monitor with no rest, he decided to take a break. He removed his suit and changed into his casual attire: a loose red hoodie with saggy jogging pants. He jumped to his sofa and heaved out a tired breath. He has been thinking about Arthur even when he works. The interviews' questions always involved relationships with other nations and what popped into his mind was the grumpy but loving Arthur Kirkland. He felt guilty for not calling him for the past few days.

Thinking about that he reached for his phone at the coffee table and unlocked. His eyes popped wide when he saw his notifications.

**32 messages from Artie 3, 5 missed calls from Artie 3**

His mouth widened when he saw the date. Three weeks passed and he wasn't aware. He didn't responded to his lover's messages and calls for three weeks. He must've been worried sick. Alfred felt a pang of worry and it dominated him each time he scrolled through his messages. Arthur kept asking if he was fine and he felt his heart melt when he saw all the "I love you"s and "I miss you"s each message. He imagined Arthur running into his arms and snuggling him tightly when he saw him. Then they would kiss passionately and caress each others skin. He decided not to let his love sickness get over him and he dialled Arthur's number. However, he was interrupted when his phone rang.

Francis? That was rare. He pressed the accept button and greeted, "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Amerique. I'm glad you responded quickly. I was quite worried if you wouldn't since you're busy." Francis greeted.

"Nah, I'm sort of free right now. What is it anyways?" Alfred chimed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have a drink with Japan and I, if you're interested." France suggested.

Alfred was surprised by the sudden invite. "Sure! Why not? Just text me where's the place and say hello to Japan for me."

Suddenly, Francis surroundings had a background music which caused him to yell. "Alright, Amerique! I'll see you soon. Japan says hello, too."

The call ended and Alfred still gawked at his phone. It wasn't bad hanging out with Japan, they usually do since they're best friends. But Francis was a different story. He found it alright for Francis to invite for him for a drink but usually it was during holidays or after world meetings. This time, it was his personal time that was used for drink this time. Not to mention, he found it quite surprising that Japan was also involved in their hangout. He let all those questions go of his head and headed for his closet, grabbing a new set of clothes.

* * *

Alfred roamed the lively streets of the city. He strided pass hotels and nearly closed his eyes as they met with bright headlights of the cars. Neon signs flashed vividly across the buildings and the sound of a famous pop song can be heard at the distance. It's been long since he went out to the depths of New York. The last time he went out was to get the new version of Grand Theft Auto. He played the game all night with no breaks and he ended up collapsing when the credits rolled. He laughed remembering that and entered the bar Francis had suggested.

The place was filled with random coloured strobe lights gliding everywhere. There were a few people here which made Alfred feel a bit more comfortable. He grinned as he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Alfred-san!" He glanced a bit too his left and noticed the short black-haired Japanese man calling to him. He greeted back with a wide grin. "Kiku! It's been a long time." Suddenly, Alfred felt a hand land on his head and it ruffled his hair.

"It's good to see you again, Amerique," Francis greeted and stopped ruffling Alfred's hair. Alfred laughed playfully, "Francis, thanks for inviting me here you know it wasn't necessary for me to be invited."

"Why not? This bar is in your country, no? It'd be unfair if I didn't stop by to say hello to you," Francis gestured with his hand.

The three of them sat on alternate seats and each ordered a drink. Alfred wanted to be safe and decided to order coke. Francis snorted while the corner of Kiku's lips twitched, as if he was about to laugh.

"Are you only going to order a soft drink?" Kiku asked politely, trying not to laugh.

"Oh Amerique, you never grow old. Your alcohol tolerance is high, is it not? You're not like Anglettere who gets drunk so easily," France implied.

Alfred laughed at his joke and his heart beated faster when he heard Arthur's name. He decided to let that sink in and gave a mischievous smile. He called for the bar tender and ordered a Bruery Chocolate Rain. Japan's mouth widened and Francis was gave an amused laugh through his nose. America raised an eyebrow to Francis. "You were sayin'?"

Their drinks arrived at the table and each of them took random sips. Conversations were exchanged and the time was being ravished. Francis reached for his cellphone and told his companions that he was going to the rest room. As soon as Francis entered there, he dialled Gilbert's number. The line rung and was suddenly replaced by a happy voice. "Good to go, Frenchie!"

Francis huffed, satisfied, "Is Anglettere alright?"

"Ja, and he's quite… umm… _energetic_." Gilbert paused.

Francis gave his signature laugh, "Honhon, good. I think it's your cue to leave him behind."

"Okie dokie and order beer for me. The heaviest one," Gilbert ended the call.

Francis slipped his phone into his pocket and smirked in his accomplishment. Everything is going so well. Now, all he needed to do was to let Japan do his job and so would Gilbert and Spain. He flauntingly gazed at himself and said, "Looks like I'll be getting juicy l'amour tonight."

* * *

Alfred was surprised not to feel so much dizziness from the awfully heavy alcohol. In fact, he felt twice as strong as he was before after taking it. He concluded to himself that maybe this could relieve his stress any may be let him not worry about Arthur. He frowned. He still can't. He's been worried about how his lover was doing without him contacting him for three weeks. He didn't want to let his guilt drive him mad and he decided to reach for his phone. However, Kiku interrupted him. "Alfred-san, there is some kind of performance over there."

He inserted his phone at the back pocket of his jeans and he turned to look at the stage. His eyes widened when he saw that the host making the announcement was awfully familiar. He analysed carefully and realised: it was Gilbert. He was wearing a tuxedo that had a tie matching his crimson eyes. His hair was still the same as ever yet he looked awfully like a game host.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he howled through the microphone and people responded energetically, "tonight is going to rock the shit out of you! No kidding!"

The audience laughed and Alfred did too. Kiku, being Kiku, just grinned. "We're here with our," Gilbert gave a wink, "entertainers tonight to spice up the mood." The audience howled and gave whistles.

Alfred froze. He was new to relationships with other people and even an intimate one in fact. He clutched his fist and hesitated. Would he be cheating on Arthur if he goes to a bar with entertainers? He slapped himself. Kiku looked at him confusingly but he ignored. There's no other choice, he's got to watch since he's here. Yeah, he thought, don't have any physical contact with them just observe. Then a thought came to him, what if an entertainer came up to him and randomly did a seductive action on him? Alfred shook his head. He closed his eyes and thought, think of Arthur. Think that he's the one doing this.

Kiku tilted his head and waved a hand over Alfred's face. Alfred was startled and flinched at his gaze. He saw Alfred extremely red on the face. Kiku laughed inwardly. Was he getting aroused by the sudden arrival of the entertainers? He smiled deviously. He thinks that Alfred would really have the best time of his life. Or probably the most frightening. He stopped his train of thought and spoke. "Alfred-san, let's watch the performance over that table."

Alfred turned his head to where Kiku gazed at and found Francis and Antonio waving at them. Alfred waved at Antonio and he ushered Kiku to the table. They plopped unto their seats, bringing their drinks, and see Gilbert enter the inside the small stage. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and spotlights were focused on the stage. Iron poles emerged from the stage and the area was surrounded with party music. Alfred felt sweat trickle everywhere on his face.

"Think of Arthur. Think of Arthur. Think of Arthur," Alfred chanted.

He was interrupted when Francis and Spain were howling at the dancers who seductively cat walked their way to the stage. Five of them grabbed their respective iron pole and they danced in tune to the songs. Their hips moved at a rapid pace like the music. Their legs stomped in time to the beat. Their hair flowed attractively to their fish nets as they whipped their hair. Alfred kept chanting and he suddenly had eye contact with one of the dancers. The dancer laughed and gave Alfred a blow kiss. Alfred gave a sigh of relief. No physical contact attained. He pumped his fist in accomplishment. He looked sideways to find Francis howling at the dancer and Antonio calling them in beautiful Spanish names. However, Kiku sat solemnly and creepily smiled at the performance. Alfred choked back a laugh. Who would've thought that Kiku can be perverted.

The music slowly faded and the dancers walked in line to exit the stage. The audience returned to their seats and settled down a bit when Gilbert stepped in. Alfred was so relieved. Not a single dancer came up to their table which was good but all his hopes were gone when Gilbert continued.

"Now, for our last and final performance. Prepare to be amazed that the most unique can be the most electrifying for us."

Everyone howled. Including Kiku. Alfred just sunk down his seat and blushed extremely hard. "Fuck, think of Arthur," he chanted.

"Give it up for the Black Sheep of Europe, Arthur Kirkland!"

Alfred couldn't believe his ears. He thought his imagination worked but he was proven wrong the moment he saw the Black Sheep enter the stage. He had sandy blonde hair and a very fit body. His frame wasn't too buff and his curves were almost as similar to a girl's. His skin was like it was bathed in milk and his legs were long yet attractive. His half-closed emerald eyes looked hungry, as if ready to become an animal in front of the whole crowd. Lastly, his eyebrows were the most prominent feature of his majestic face. They were bushy and awfully huge but somehow acted like a charm point. Alfred gulped. This isn't a fantasy at all. This was Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England and his boyfriend, right before him.

Arthur strutted in stage. His lower body was only covered with a silky black apron and he wore handcuff sleeves on his wrists. His bow matched with the colour of his apron. He rocked the outfit as Alfred thought and it made Alfred extremely excited. Arthur predatorily approached to where Gilbert was standing and grabbed the microphone away from him, causing the German to jolt.

"I'm going to be limited in my time, loves. And I'm awfully picky when it comes to my," he licked his lips, "meal."

Everyone gave cat calls and whistles. Alfred was extremely aroused. Arthur must've used a seduction spell on him. His naughty behaviour was rarely seen not unless…. he was drunk. Alfred pounded his fist to his palm. That may be the cause why he was acting like this. He was shocked but somehow he was interested to see the naughty side of his lover.

"Hit the music, men!" He snapped his fingers and just in time music played as he strutted towards a pole. Alfred was extremely sweaty this time. Every body part was probably excreting sweat for him. Arthur was taunting him. He suppressed his sexual arousement and continued to watch the performance.

He thought that Arthur was a crappy dancer because of his senile actions but he was never so wrong. He moved like an actually superstar. His hips were awfully curved and they moved like fluid to the beat. His ass was made with perfection as Alfred would say and his half-closed emerald eyes seemed to leer at the audience, like a hungry lion. Alfred knew he wasn't a masochist but he'd be willing to become Arthur's food.

Suddenly, Alfred felt his pants go tighter when Arthur started doing the craziest acts in the world. He started rubbing his crotch to the pole and he licked the pole. Let me repeat that…. he _licked_ it. Alfred moaned a little bit loudly but he was glad no one noticed since they were so focused to the seductive performance. Damn it, he thought, I want to touch him so bad.

The song Arthur danced reached to its bridge. Arthur descended on the stage and started walking from table to table. He passed by each table with unamusement until he reached Alfred's table. Alfred's heart pounded so hard that it might go out his rib cage. He looked down to avoid his tempting gaze but failed greatly when suddenly saw a leg before him. He trailed his eyes to follow the leg that was mounted in the chair's space between his legs. Blue eyes met a pair of hungry green eyes. Arthur lifted his chin up and Alfred suppressed his libido. When he saw Arthur's eyes they were not the same emerald anymore but they were covered with a forest green haze of lust.

Arthur moved closer to him and Alfred moved back. Arthur laughed in an extremely attractive low voice. "I found my next meal and he's quite the shy one I see." Everyone howled at his statement and Alfred noticed that his companions are gone. Francis, Kiku, and Antonio were gone. He felt like calling for help but hesitated because he was finally here with Arthur… sort of.

Alfred's train of thought was suddenly gone when he received a lick on his ear followed by a ravishing nip from Arthur's lip. He shivered to the touched and Arthur leaned forward to whisper. "You've quite a long time to explain yourself, Jones."

Alfred's eyes widened and found that the predatory Arthur was almost gone. He braced himself and then he spoke, "I guess I do but Artie," his eyes trailed his leg, "can we discuss this in a different place?"

Arthur laughed and he pulled Alfred off his seat. Alfred glanced around when he realised Gilbert was distracting the audience. He sighed in relief and grabbed Arthur by the waist as they walked towards the backstage. Alfred swore for a moment that he saw Arthur's butt cheek. He didn't want to know yet if he was wearing underwear or none at all. He continued and opened the backstage door.

* * *

The moment the backstage door was locked, Arthur suddenly lost his seductive gaze on Alfred. It turned into the grumpy old Arthur Kirkland that Alfred knew. Arthur truly felt regretful for doing fan service for quite a huge audience but a part of him really wanted to push him to the limit of security. He shook that off and he crossed his arms looking at Alfred.

Alfred saw Arthur's personality change, he saw the older nation pouting at him and creasing his forehead as he gave an angry look. Arthur grimaced. "Do you have a problem with me, Alfred?" Arthur asked angrily but with a tint of depression.

Alfred frowned. "No, I don't. It's just that…" he paused when Arthur glided closer to him.

"You made me worried sick for the past three weeks. Not to mention, I had to contact Matthew if you're alright," Arthur's voice strained and then he finally said in a low concerned voice, "you know… You can always contact me if you're depressed. Don't make me this worried because I-I miss you." His anger dwindled and he embraced Alfred.

Alfred felt a large wave of pity hit him. He didn't mean to make Arthur go this far. He missed him a lot too. He missed the times when his face was cupped in Arthur's small hands, he missed it when they passionately kissed and never stopped until the sun rose. He missed Arthur, even more than his video games. He embraced the smaller nation in his arms and rested his chin on his head. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't check the time so often. I miss you more and I'm really very sorry."

Arthur caressed his face on the other's chest. "I forgive you. You've really made me go this far Alfred. Trying to relieve your stress by making me act naughty was what the frog and his dumbarse friends suggested I should do it."

Alfred grimaced. This time the anger shifted to him. Now that Alfred realised it, why was Arthur dancing in a bar when he was only his? Arthur was his and no one else's. He forced Arthur to face him by cupping his face in his hands. Arthur was surprised by his sudden actions. "Arthur, don't listen to them. If you'd be relieving my stress you would do anything as long as it's not involving other people. You never know what they might do. Even other people. You're mine and I'm yours, alright? No one should put an eye or a finger on you so easily."

Arthur blushed when Alfred was really possessive of him. He felt extremely stupid for not thinking about any other things to relieve Alfred. He held Alfred's hands on his face and pressed them against his cheek. He pouted. "I'm sorry, love," he met his eyes with the other's, "and you're awfully jealous aren't you?"

Alfred flushed. He just realised what he had just said but he didn't regret. "Of course, I'm your boyfriend."

Arthur's heart fluttered as he heard that word. His grumpy eyes suddenly turned half-slit and Alfred flinched at the change. Not so soon, Arthur transferred his hands to his waist and pulled him closer. "That's how I feel when you don't sodding contact me." He placed a hand on Alfred's chest and trailed it down to his pants. Alfred jolted as he felt Arthur's hand reach really close to his junk. Arthur was pleased with his reaction but it was his turn to get the same reaction as Alfred's hands raised his arms and pinned him to the wall.

"You're really sly, Arthur," Alfred breathed unto Arthur's neck and he sent a feathery kiss on it. Alfred was slowly untying the tie that held his apron to his body. He groaned and couldn't take it anymore. He attacked Alfred's lips with his and Alfred returned a satisfying moan. Their tongues clashed and their hands circled their heads. Arthur's hand landed on Alfred's shirt. He unbuttoned it rapidly while Alfred managed to suck on his tongue. Arthur moaned and he attacked by releasing their kiss and giving a sloppy kiss on Alfred's collar bone. His hands then trailed on the other's half naked body and stopped at his hips.

Alfred wanted to touch him more. He wanted them to have an intimate moment together in here and he tugged at Arthur's apron. He was pulled on the lace that held his apron which caused Arthur to panic. Alfred released the lace and then he broke of their exchange of kisses. Arthur's apron dropped at the back which caused the older nation to struggle. Alfred's eyes widened. Judging by how Arthur was reacting…

"Artie… are you wearing underwear?" he asked breaking the moment.

Arthur flushed really hard. He grabbed on Alfred's shirt which was on the floor and wrapped it around his waist. With perfect timing, the apron completely glided off Arthur's waist. "Shit. A-Al.."

Alfred couldn't help but blush with him. Maybe he really did see Arthur's derriere when they walked. It made Alfred extremely aroused and at the same time made him laugh. He actually snorted and covered his mouth while tittering at the panicked Arthur. "Stop laughing, you git! I knew I should've worn underwear. If only the damn apron wasn't so short."

Alfred finally laughed as loud as thunder. He knew he broke the moment but it was worth seeing Arthur flush extremely hard. He picked up a coat from one of the boxes at the side and wrapped it around Arthur. He kissed the other's exposed neck. "I didn't mean to make you angry, Artie. I'm sorry," he choked a laugh, "let's just go home."

Arthur wrapped the coat closer to his body and he kissed Alfred on the cheek. "You're right and we should continue our 'discussion' there." Alfred's cheek tinted pink as he chuckled. He finally felt extremely relieved when he felt Arthur's hand cup his face. Alfred understood that gesture and kissed compassionately. He released himself slowly and then decided to do something unique.

He effortlessly carried Arthur in a bridal style and ignored the other's kicks and punches on his chest. He laughed. "I love you, babe."

Arthur felt annoyed by the babe used again. "Don't call me babe," he leaned unto his chest, "I love you too."

"Now… where can we find an exit where no one can see us?"

"On the right corner of the room, there is a fire exit. And why do you have to carry me?"

"I felt like it," Alfred shrugged, "and besides, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I'm sober." Arthur corrected, "by the way, your fly is open."

Alfred looked down and flushed. He reach for one hand but Arthur zipped it up for him. "Thanks, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"I love you too, Arthur."

The two of them left the building. Arthur still in Alfred's arms and they shared warm laughters. Arthur was glad to touch him again and Alfred was glad that Arthur was sharing a moment with him. Alfred never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiku and the other three were in the bar, drinking to their heart's content. Kiku was happily browsing the pictures he took during Arthur's performance and Francis held a glass up in the air. "Cheers! To l'amour!"

Gilbert, Antonio and Kiku followed Francis and howled as they descended their drinks. Gilbert turned to look at the surprisingly energetic Kiku at his side who was scanning his pictures with delight. Gilbert noticed a photo that wasn't included in the performance. The picture showed Arthur extremely red and he seemed to be holding tightly on his apron, while a half-naked Alfred appeared to be holding a laugh. He looked closely and fell off his chair while laughing. This caught the other two to look at Kiku's photo. They imitated Gilbert's reaction. Kiku smiled deviously and pointed to Arthur's exposed buttock. He chuckled.

"How did you get that?" Antonio asked.

Kiku replied, "Oh, I just placed one of my cameras in the backstage. Just for testing."

The trio grinned and patted Kiku's back with praise. Kiku felt proud and he made each of them laugh as they passed every golden and humiliating photo. Kiku was going to show these photos to Elizaveta. She'd be so pleased.

* * *

**SO MUCH LINES. I bet this is the longest one-shot I have ever done. Anyways, Japan was so OOC here but I felt he is the kind of person who giggles and reads kinky stuff.. only he keeps it a secret. Oh and please shoot me, I have so many ideas for another one-shot that it's making me forget Secret Police. Urf. **


End file.
